Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky (Book Form)
by RattleHound
Summary: What if you woke up one day and you were a Pokemon? Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Nintendo DS game in book form. All rights go to Nintendo and/or Chunsoft :D


**A/N**

**Yes this story does involve Pokémon, but you don't have to know what they are to read it ^_^  
ENJOY!**

**Prolouge**

**Lisa's POV**

A bright flash of lighting lights up the dark sky as the wind howls in my ears. I'm holding onto someone for dear life, but I'm not sure who the person is.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!" the unknown person shouts. "Are... Are you okay?!"

I'm unable to answer as there's another loud crack of thunder and flash of lighting. The storm must be right above us!

"No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!" the person cries desperately as my hands slowly start to slip from theirs.

There's another big flash of lightning.

"N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!" they yell.

A huge flash of lighting and crack of thunder blows us apart and we are sucked into the storm.

"Waaaaaah!" we both cry as everything goes black.

I hear a faint sound of water against sand. There's a slight breeze and I can see the sun through my eyelids.

"Urrgh..." I mumble as I slightly come to. "Where... Where am I?"

Everything is all blurry as I barely open my eyes, but I can sort of make out that I'm on a beach.

"... I can't... Drifting off..." I mutter quietly as everything goes black once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Hmm..." Leo says quietly as he paces back and forth in front of Wigglytuff's Guild. "No. I refused to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today."

Leo steps onto the grate in front of the building.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" an un-identified voice calls up at him. "The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!"  
"Waah!" Leo cries as he backs away from the grate.

He looks around cautiously, but sees no one.

"That was too shocking! Whew... I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in after all... I told myself this is the day, but..."

Leo places a chunk of rock on the ground in front of him.

"I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me..." Leo sighs.

He takes the chunk of rock back.

"I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging..."

Leo turns around with a sad look on his face and walks off.  
As he walks away, two shady looking characters come out from behind the building.

"Hey Zubat" the round one says. "Did you get a load of that?"  
"You bet I did, Koffing" Zubat replies.  
"That little wimp that was pacing around... had something good, right?" Koffing says with a smirk.  
"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."  
"Do we go after it?" Koffing asks.  
"We do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down at the beach, the sun is setting on the horizon and the Krabby were out blowing bubbles.  
Leo walks onto the beach and takes in the beautiful view.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight! When the weathers good, the Krabby come out to blow bubbles... All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves... It's always beautiful."

Leo once again takes in the spectacular view.

"... This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."

Leo turns his head to the left and notices something.

"Hey... What's that? What's going on over there?" Leo steps a bit closer. "Waah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!"

**Lisa's POV**

I'm starting to come to again, and I faintly hear a voice yelling.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" they yell.

Ugh. I'm finally starting to wake up, but I feel awful. I stand up, and I see a Shinx standing there in front of me.

"You're awake!" the Shinx yells. "That's a relief!"

I look around. Where... where am I...?

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried! Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?"

I... I was unconscious... what happened?

"Well, I'm Leo" the Shinx introduces himself. "Glad to meet you! And who are you? I've never seen you around before."  
"I'm a human" I tell him.  
"What?! You say you're a human?!" Leo gasps. "But you look like a totally normal Vulpix to me!

A Vulpix...? I look at my body and see that I have the tail, the ears, the snout and everything! It's... its true! I've turned into a Vulpix! But how did this happen? I don't remember anything...

"You're... a little odd..." Leo says giving me a funny look. "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"  
"What?! No!" I yell and shake my head vigorously.  
"You're telling me the truth? All right, then. Your name? What's your name?"  
"My name? That's right, my name is Lisa" I smile slightly.  
"So your names Lisa? Okay. Well you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon at least. 

Leo gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see. Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive. Things have become somewhat lawless..."

I see two Pokemon running up behind Leo, and I'm just about to shout look out when they slam into him. Leo flies backwards and into me.

"Ouch!" he shouts.  
"Well I do beg your pardon" the Koffing says.  
"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Leo yells at them.  
"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you!" the Zubat smirks. "Can't face up to us, can you?!"  
"Wh-what?!" Leo gasps.  
"That's yours isn't it?" Zubat asks referring to the chunk of rock on the ground.  
"No! That's...!" Leo starts.  
"Sorry kiddo! We'll take that!" Zubat says and picks it up.  
"Aah!" Leo yells.  
"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing bellows. "Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!

Koffing turns to Zubat. "Come on. Let's get out of here."  
"See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh."

And with that, they scurry off into the cave behind us.

"...Ohh... Wh-what should I do? It means everything to me! If I lose that..." Leo starts to get teary. "No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?"  
"Uh..." I trail off.

What should I do?! This Pokemon clearly needs help, but I don't know who I am or how I got here...

"Hurry!" Leo cries desperately.  
"Um... okay."  
"R-really? You'll really help me?! Th-thank you! Let's go quickly.

We then run off into the cave after those thugs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After coming out from that weird place with all the Pokemon attacking us, we walk out into some strange clearing or pit. There, we see those Pokemon, Koffing and Zubat, who stole Leo's item.  
Leo steps up towards them.

"Uh... hey!" he says.  
"Well, well..." Koffing seems surprised to see us here. "If it isn't our old friend, the chicken."  
Leo backs away for a moment. "Give me... Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"  
"Treasure you say?" Zubat smirks. "so that thing really is valuable, huh?"  
"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it" Koffing says. "Who knows? We might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"  
"Whaaaat?!" Leo cries.  
"If you want it back so badly... come and get it! Heh-heh—heh!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After we defeat Koffing and Zubat, they are lying on the ground helplessly.

"Owowow..." Koffing whines.  
"Ugh... we got roughed up..." Zubat says.

They manage to lift themselves off of the ground, but they have extremely annoyed looks on their faces.

"B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing scowls.  
"Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!" Zubat yells and chucks the rock on the floor.  
"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!"  
"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat shouts and they both run off.

"Oh! It's my Relic Fragment!" Leo says happily and picks up the rock. "Am I ever glad... I actually did manage to get it back."

Leo turns to me with teary eyes, but the biggest smile on his face.

"It's only because you helped me, Lisa. Thank you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We go back to the beach where Leo found me unconscious.

"Thank you! Seriously!"

Hmm... I only helped because I just happened to be there... Was that the right thing to do? I guess so. This Pokemon is clearly grateful. It's nice to be appreciated.

Leo places the rock from earlier in front of me. "Here's what they stole. This is a Relic Fragment. Well, at least that's what I started calling it... But this Relic Fragment... It's my precious treasure. You see, I've always liked legends and lore... I always get excited when I hear tales from the past!"

Leo says this all with a giant smile on his face.

"Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics... uncharted territories veiled in darkness... and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me."

I must admit... the way Leo is describing all of this... it actually sounds quite exciting! A lot of what he is saying is true.

"So one day... I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look."

I step closer and look down at the peculiar object in front of me.

"See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?"

It's true. There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this.

"There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies!" Leo says excitedly. "At least that's the feeling I get. That's why i want to join an exploration team."

An exploration team?

"This fragment must fit into something... somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice..."

What is an exploration team?

"Leo's face turns sour. "But... I chickened out. What about you, Lisa? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow turned into a Pokemon... Do you have anywhere to stay after this?"

Hmm...

"If not, can I ask a big favour? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced I can form an effective exploration team with you, Lisa. So will you? Please?"

Wah! What should I do?! I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't know what an exploration team is... what should I do? Should I join this Pokemon and form an exploration team? It's true, I do have nowhere to go... I don't have any clue what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't to hurt team up with Leo for now. Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by hanging out with this Pokemon. OK, that's settled!

"Sure, why not?" I say with a smile.  
"Yes? Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me?! Yes! Thank you! We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work!" Leo yells happily. "First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team, I'm sure the training will be very tough... But let's give it our best, Lisa!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3rd Person's POV**

And so...  
Leo and Lisa...  
Formed an exploration team.

This turned out to be...  
Their very first step into...  
Many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**Yo! Yo! Yo!  
How was that?  
I hope it was good because that took me 2 days to write out!  
Since the game actually has chapters, I'm writing this in the same way. But since the game chapters are **_**incredibly **_**long, I'm going to write them in Part 1 and Part 2.  
So I hope this entertained you and I hope you will wait eagerly for the next chapter :D**

**Li xx**


End file.
